


The Winner Takes it All

by echoes_of_another_life



Category: Game of Thrones RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Hand Job, M/M, Masturbation, Size Difference, Size Kink, Whiskey Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 10:58:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoes_of_another_life/pseuds/echoes_of_another_life
Summary: Jared and Jason are similarly sized, right? Very, very tall, very, very broad. But they both want to find out if they're similarly sized where it counts.





	The Winner Takes it All

**Author's Note:**

> Written for spn_masquerade

The Winner Takes it All

“Do you know what I like most about you Padalecki?” Jason said. He slapped Jared on the back, laughing when Jared shunted forward almost inhaling his drink.

“What’s that?” Jared replied once he'd gotten over his coughing fit.

“Your height.” Jason grinned. “There are few men who can look me in the eye.”

“True,” Jared said, already on his fifth beer, and second Tequila, his words beginning to slur.

“My shoulders are wider though,” Jason said matter of fact.

“Are not,” Jared said feeling like his manhood had been called into question. “That’s hardly fair. I had a busted arm and couldn’t work on it for months.”

“Whatever, mine are bigger.” Jason knocked back his shot and slammed the empty glass down on the bar. “And my hair is longer too.”

“Whoa!” Jared said, loudly. ”Do not. I repeat do not disrespect the hair.”

“I wonder if my cock is bigger,” Jason mused. He tugged at the waistband of his jeans, looking into his pants.

“Okay that’s it!” Jared said, almost toppling off his barstool in his haste to get to his feet. “It’s on brother.”

“Where’s your brother,” Jason frowned, turning around and scanning the many faces in the bar.

“What? Not my real brother. Never mind,” Jared shoved Jason in the chest causing him to stagger backwards.

“What’s wrong with you?” Jason exclaimed. “Why are you hitting me?”

“You said I had a little dick,” Jared complained, grabbing a hold of the bar to keep himself upright.

“I did not,” Jason huffed. “I just said mine was bigger.”

“Prove it,” Jared demanded. He pushed himself away from the bar and instantly regretted it when the room tilted slightly.

“Okay.” Jason slammed his hand down on the bar top to gain the bartender’s attention. “Do you have a tape measure?”

“Never heard of it,” the bartender said, pulling a confused face at Jason. “I tell you what, you tell me what’s in it, and I’ll see what I can do.”

“What? Not that, oh, never mind.” Jason frowned. “Can’t we just tell each other how gifted we are and take it from there?”

“And trust you not to lie?” Jared said.

“Oh, and you wouldn’t?”

“Bathroom now!” Jared demanded.

Jason followed Jared to the men’s room, impressed when Jared kicked the door open without actually falling over.

“Okay everybody out! Jared shouted at two guys who looked at Jared like he was crazy.

“Hey dude, are you gonna do drugs because let me tell you I’m down with that.”

“Out!” Jared shouted. He turned to face Jason. “Okay, let’s see what you’ve got.”

Jason struggled to remove his shirt, almost losing his balance as he pulled it over his head, dropping it to the floor and running his fingers through his hair to make it look once again presentable.

“What are you doing?” Jared asked as he reached for the button on his jeans and tugged it open. “I want to see your cock not your chest.”

“I know that,” Jason replied. “I just want to show you the merchandise and to let you know that the lower you let your gaze wander, the hotter and more attractive I am.”

“Yeah, well put your money where your mouth is.” Jared pulled down his zip.

“I’d rather you put your mouth where my cock is,” Jason returned. He pulled his belt free, opening his trousers and reached inside to take out his cock and holding it in his hand. “Your turn.”

Jared did the same, holding his cock in his hand and coming to stand beside Jason.

“Mine’s thicker,” Jason said.

“Yeah, but is it bigger?” Jared said, glancing from his cock to Jason’s, prodding it with his finger.

“Hey,” Jason complained.

“I just want to see how heavy it is,” Jared said, taking Jason’s cock in his hand and comparing it with his own.

“Well?” 

“I don’t know, what do you think?” Jared said releasing his cock and encouraging Jason to take a hold.”

“Go away!” Jared shouted when someone tried to the door and rattled the handle. 

“I need a piss,” someone shouted. 

Jason ignored the disruption concentrating on the feel of Jared’s cock in his hand, it was hot and heavy and for an instant, Jason wondered what it would feel like in his ass, which was a sobering moment. “You know what we really need to see?” 

“What?” Jared asked.

“Who has the biggest hard on?” 

“Go for it,” Jared said stepping back and freeing his cock from Jason’s grip. “Though I have to tell you I might have a slight case of whiskey dick. 

Jason huffed out a breath, and made a fist around his cock, sliding it back and forth, his foreskin pulling back to reveal the head, which was already wet. He watched as Jared did the same, Jason’s cock going from semi-hard to full-on erection at the sight of Jared, his head bowed, his hair falling down to cover his face, bottom lip caught between his teeth. “Do you need a hand with that?” Jason asked. 

“Just give me a minute,” Jared said taking a deep breath, and concentrating on his efforts. “Fucking Tequila.” 

“Here let me.” Jason let his trousers slide down, stepping out of them, his cock thick and hard. He toed off his shoes, stepped free of his pants and ate up the distance separating him from Jared. 

“Jesus you’re huge,” Jared said as Jason stepped in front of Jared, his cock bobbing up and down as he walked. 

“Told you,” Jason preened. “Now, let’s see what you’ve got to offer.” He batted Jared’s hand away and took hold of Jared’s cock, his own twitching at the feel of the other man in his palm. 

“”How do you like it?” Jason asked, pleased as Jared gained an inch. 

“Long sure strokes,” Jared replied. “A little twist when you reach the head.”

Jason nodded. His own cock ached for attention, but he was determined to get Jared hard, and win the contest. “Good?” Jason asked when Jared’s cock hardened his breathing coming thick and fast. 

“So good,” Jared moaned. 

“I think you’re pretty much there,” Jason said his fingers wet with pre come, Jason about step back. 

“Don’t stop,” Jared warned. 

“But…” Jason began. 

“I don’t fucking care anymore,” Jared groaned. “You win; just keep doing what you’re doing.” 

Jason shoved Jared hard, Jared stepping back a step shuffling as much as his pants would allow until his back made contact with the wall. Jason took a moment; here he was, naked in the bathroom of some bar, people constantly banging on the door, and another man’s cock in his hand. 

“Ignore them,” Jared pleaded. “Come on.” 

“Fucking pushy bastard,” Jason said, taking Jared’s cock once more, fisting him hard and fast, twisting on the upstroke as Jared asked, his thumb stroking over the head of Jared’s cock, the pre come making Jason’s movements easier.

“Oh God,” Jared hissed, his legs barely taking his weight. He groaned, his head slamming back, connecting to the wall with a thud. “I’m…” He took a minute his breath coming in quick, short puffs as he fought to stay upright. 

“That’s it,” Jason said. He pressed his mouth against the pulse point in Jared’s neck, for once not having to bend down. He felt the rapid beat of Jared’s heart, and listened to the heated sounds Jared made as Jason sucked a bruise into his skin. 

“Yes!” Jared shouted. Jason literally holding Jared upright as Jared shot long ropes of come over Jason’s hand.

“We should have made a bet as to who would come first,” Jason said his cock so hard it was painful. 

“Yeah?” Jared replied once he could breathe normally. “Well, I bet you couldn’t fit that thing in my ass.” 

Jason took a hold of Jared and turned him around, forcing him face first into the wall. 

“Prepare to lose yet again,” Jason moaned, he pressed a kiss against Jared’s shoulder and lined his cock up with Jared’s ass.

“Sometimes you have to lose to win.” Jared grinned.


End file.
